1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to stabilizers and more particularly to an improved hydraulic-type stabilizer for a weapon.
2. Prior Art
Various types of stabilizers have beer used on guns and archery bows, both longbows and crossbows. Most of such stabilizers merely comprise weights which are added to the frame of the weapon and may project outwardly therefrom in a preselected direction. Such stabilizers are used to dampen recoil when the shot is fired by increasing the effective weight of the weapon, thus permitting the use of more highly powered weapons without discomfort to the shooter. Archery longbows have used single or multiple stabilizers having rubber gaskets connecting long weight rods to the bow frame. Handguns and the like generally use short projecting weights.
Difficulties are encountered when stabilizers for guns and archery bows are used. In the case of archery longbows, it is critical that proper clearance be afforded for an arrow being shot from the bow so that the arrow point, shaft and rear vanes do not strike the bow and cause the arrow to fly off line and miss the target. Moreover, arrow flight is also affected at the moment of release of the arrow from the bow by the manner of interaction between the archer's torque on the string and the extent and direction of bow recoil.
Fine tuning of the bow is required for optimal shooting results. In the past this has meant, when stabilizers are used, the substitution of one stabilizer for another until the desired results are obtained. Alternatively, the stabilizer has had to be removed from the bow so that one or more parts thereof such as rubber connectors of various stiffnesses could be substituted. This has represented much monetary expense for multiple parts, much bow down-time for repairs and reassembly of stabilizers, etc.
In the case of guns, a similar problem has arisen when stabilizers have been added to the guns. This is particularly the case for automatic or semi-automatic handguns. Excessive recoil shock absorption in such guns results in unused cartridges not being fed properly into the firing chamber and used cartridges not being ejected properly. So-called "stove-piping" frequently occurs. This is a situation where the used cartridge casing is trapped by the recoiling gun slide before it can fully exit the gun. Firing of the next unused cartrdige cannot then occur. Instead, the shooter must pull out the hot used cartridge casing before firing can recommence. If a stabilizer is being used and is the cause, of the difficulty, it must be removed from the gun and another stabilizer must be substituted or the stabilizer must be left off of the gun.
In view of the foregoing difficulties, it would be highly desireable to be able to provide an improved stabilizer which could be easily and rapidly adjusted while on the weapon to change its shock absorbing characteristics in a controlled way, without substituting components. Such stabilizer should be utilizable for both archery bows and guns and should be simple, durable, inexpensive and highly efficient, with a capability of being accurately and reproducably set for maximum effect.